Equestria & Mobius: World's Collide, a Sonic & MLPFIM crossover
by Mariomon18
Summary: Sonic and the gang suddenly get sent to Equestria by chaos control. Sonic and the gang all meet up with the main six. Eggman then tricks Discord. So many other villains team up with each other, including Mephilies & Queen Chrysalis. Sonic finds out that Eggman plans to take over these worlds. Will Sonic & co get back? Or will they be stuck forever? Non canon to Mario in Equestria
1. Arrival in Equestria

Chapter 1- Arrival in Equestria

In Equestria…

Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the mane six were on their way to the castle to talk to Princess Celestia about Tirek's major plan.

"Ugh, Twilight, are we almost there yet?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nope. It's gonna take like 10 hours just to walk all their way there by ourselves." said Twilight.

"Goddammit Twilight! Can we just let Rainbow Dash fly us there?" asked Applejack, pissed off.

"No, we agreed to walk all the way there." said Twilight.

"I guess you're right, Twilight." said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe we should take a break." said Fluttershy.

"Not a bad idea, Fluttershy! We all can use a break! Come on every pony, we're taking a break." said Twilight.

Meanwhile back in Sonic's World- Planet Mobius…

A anthropomorphic blue hedgehog who can run as fast as the speed of sound named Sonic was fighting against an evil mad scientist by the alias of Doctor Eggman, whose real name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"Eggman, will you just fucking give up already?" said Sonic, angrily.

"Hell no! I am not giving up! I wanna build up on the Eggman Empire and take over the world!" said Eggman.

"I knew you would say that, Eggman. Now, time to kick some ass." said Sonic.

Sonic then uses his spin dash on all of Eggman's robots, and used his homing attack to defeat Eggman.

"Ho Ho Ho! You're not getting away from this, Sonic." said Eggman.

Eggman then just took off in his Egg mobile.

Suddenly a blast (possibly created by Eggman) came out of nowhere.

"Woah… is that CHAOS CONTROL?!" said Sonic.

Suddenly, Chaos Control sent them to another world again. This time however, they weren't going to Chris's world. They were going somewhere else. Unknown to them, they were going to a land far away from there.. called EQUESTRIA!

"Shit! Not this again!" said Knuckles, being pissed about this.

"I know right?" said Tails, agreeing with him.

"Apparently, we are not going to Chris's World this time." said Amy.

"Thank god we aren't. I fucking hate that kid!" said Sonic, in relief

"Then where do we suppose we're going?" asked Knuckles.

"Who knows." said Tails.

"Hmph! I wonder we're we are going!" said Shadow, to himself.

Back in Equestria; Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rairty, Applejack and Rainbow Dash just got finished eating their lunch.

"Wow, Twilight! That Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich you made was so good!" said Pinkie.

"Good. Glad you girls enjoyed it." said Twilight.

Suddenly, they see a strange blue light crashing towards them- what appears to be a silhouette of a blue hedgehog.

"Hey what's that?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know, Pinkie. It definitely doesn't look familiar." said Applejack.

THUMPH!

Sonic then crashed onto a grassy surface, but he wasn't on Mobius anymore. He was in Equestria- a land full of talking magical ponies.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, Chaos Control must have sent me here." remembered Sonic.

Suddenly, he sees six ponies running up to him. Twilight then approaches the blue hedgehog Sonic to make sure he's okay.

"OMG! That was a big crash. Are you alright?" asked Twilight.

"Don't worry, I'm fine- WAIT, ARE YOU A FUCKING PONY!?" said Sonic, shocked.

"Yes I am. I'm guessing you must not be from around here then." said Twilight.

"To be honest, I don't know where I am at." said Sonic.

"You are in Equestria." answered Twilight.

"Equestria?" said Sonic, kind of surprised at the name.

"Yes. Anyways, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle but you can just call me Twilight Sparkle or Twilight for short." said Twilight, introducing herself.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie, introducing herself.

"Hey there sugarcube! I'm Applejack!" said Applejack, introducing herself.

"I'm Fluttershy, and I am very shy." said Fluttershy, introducing herself.

"Hello, you little critter! I'm Rarity!" said Rarity, introducing herself.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash." said Rainbow Dash, introducing herself.

"Wow, these are pretty nice names you got there." said Sonic.

"So, do you have a name?" asked Twilight.

"Oh come on! He has to have a name! Who doesn't have one?" argued Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I have a name. I'm Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Sonic, introducing himself.

"Wow! Sonic? that's a pretty cool name!" said Pinkie.

"Gee thanks." said Sonic, blushing in an embarrassment way with a awkward grin on his face.

"No problem." said Pinkie.

"We are all very happy to meet you, Sonic." said Twilight.

"Nice to meet you, too. So, where are you six heading?" asked Sonic.

"We are heading to Princess Celestia's castle to talk about Tirek's major plan." said Twilight.

"Who's this Princess Celestia?" asked Sonic.

"She's the ruler of Equestria- most known for raising the sun. Her sister is Princess Luna." Informed Twilight.

"Oh I see." said Sonic.

"And the sad part is that it's gonna take 10 hours to get there." said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, I'll take you six girls in a flash." said Sonic, making them feel better.

"Really?" said Pinkie, as she squeels.

"Yes! Now hop on my back!" said Sonic.

The mane six then hop on his back.

"Let's get going, girls." said Sonic.

Sonic then runs at the speed of sound while the mane six are on his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" screamed all of the mane 6.

"Can you move any faster?" said Rainbow Dash, sarcastically.

Suddenly, they all get to the castle in no time.

"Woah, that was pretty fast." said Twilight.

"Well they don't call me Sonic for nothing." said Sonic.

The mane six, along with Sonic, then go inside the castle.

"You stay back while we talk to Celestia, alright Sonic?" said Twilight.

"Oh okay. I can wait." said Sonic.

After the mane six were all done talking to Princess Celestia, they, including Sonic, all walked back to the spot where the mane six had been before Sonic came from the sky, and Sonic, as well as the rest of the mane six, volunteered to sleep over at Twilight's house.

When they got to the spot, they all went inside her house. After they got in, Twilight wanted to ask Sonic a question.

"Sonic?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah Twilight?" asked Sonic.

"Where did you come from, exactly and how did you get here in Equestria?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I come from a world called Mobius. It's a pretty long story but while I was trying to fight Eggman, a blast came out of nowhere. Suddenly, Chaos Control sent me & my friends here. Speaking of which, I need help finding my friends." said Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll help you out on that!" said Pinkie.

"Wait, who's Eggman? Is he like Discord or something?" asked Twilight.

"Eggman is my arch nemesis and we have been fighting each other ever since I was very young. We have been fighting for so many years. But that's not important right now. I need help finding the Chaos Emeralds." explained Sonic.

"Chaos What Now?!" asked Rainbow Dash, being curious.

"The Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic.

"What are the Chaos Emeralds exactly?" asked Twilight.

"There are 7 Chaos Emeralds. Each one has a special power. If I collect all the chaos emeralds, I turn into Super Sonic!" explained Sonic.

"And what happens when Eggman collects all the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Fluttershy.

"Eggman will have the ultimate power. The Chaos Emeralds were probably sent to this world as well. If the Chaos Emeralds are in this world, and Eggman has them, that means your world won't last very long." said Sonic.

All of the mane six gasped after

"That's horrible!" said Applejack.

"I know right?" said Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll help you find those Chaos Emerald thingys." said Twilight.

"Thanks Twilight!" said Sonic.

"No problem." said Twilight.

And so, Sonic and the mane six all look for the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, Spike sees something glowing. Spike then goes under the couch and gets it.

"Is that the something you are looking for, blue critter?" asked Spike, as he pulls out a red chaos emerald.

"That's a chaos emerald!" said Sonic.

"Good job finding that emerald, Spike." said Twilight.

"Six more to go and that'll be it." said Sonic.

"I bet there's more outside." said Twilight.

They then go outside, with Spike joining them, trying to look for another Chaos Emerald, when they see a mysterious black and red hedgehog by the name of Shadow standing right in front of them.

"Hmph! I knew I would find you here, Sonic." said Shadow, confronting Sonic.

"Shadow!" said Sonic.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie sees the black and red hedgehog holding a green chaos emerald.

"Could that be the second chaos emerald Sonic was talking about." said Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie then touched the chaos emerald the black and red hedgehog was holding but he then punches Pinkie in the face.

"NOBODY EVER TRIES TO STEAL MY EMERALD AWAY FROM ME!" said Shadow, being really pissed at Pinkie.

"I'm sorry but we thought that this was the second chaos emerald Sonic was talking about!" said Pinkie.

"Wait, pink pony, you know Sonic? Hmph! Very well then, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you!" said Shadow.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Pinkie.

"I'm Shadow-Shadow the Hedgehog! I am the Ultimate Lifeform!" said Shadow, introducing himself.

"Hello Shadow! I'm Pinkie Pie! You can call me Pinkie for short if you want to. Nice to meet you." said Pinkie.

"Its nice to meet you too, Pinkie." said Shadow.

Pinkie Pie then introduces Shadow to the rest of the mane six, and as soon as they saw him do a chaos control, the mane six and Spike- including Twilight was all surprised with how he can do that.

"Shadow? How can you do that?" said Twilight, still surprised by that.

"I don't know." said Shadow.

"Sorry about that, whatever you are. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Spike." said Spike the Dragon.

"And I'm Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog! It's nice to meet you, Spike!" said Sonic.

"Its nice meeting you too, Sonic." said Spike.

"Um, Twilight, you didn't say that Dragons live there." said Sonic.

"They don't! Spike's the only one there in Equestria. We basically raise him here." said Twilight.

"Oh I see." said Sonic.

Twilight then let out a big yawn.

"Let's all go back to my house! I am really exhausted." said Twilight.

"Me too." said Rainbow Dash, yawning.

Then, Shadow then joins Sonic, Spike, and the mane six back to Twilight's house and then once they get inside, they all go into Twilight's bedroom and Sonic then decides to sleep in Twilight's bed.

"Goodnight Twilight." said Sonic.

"Goodnight Sonic!" said Twilight, as she turns the lights in her bedroom off.


	2. Celestia's talk and Discord

Chapter 2- Celestia's talk and Discord

The next day in Equestria, Sonic, Shadow, Spike, Twilight and the rest of the mane six all wake up.

"Good morning Sonic." said Twilight.

"Good morning Twilight." said Sonic.

Twilight looks at Sonic, a little lovesick…

"Sonic? Earth to Sonic! Snap out of it!" said Applejack.

Sonic feels his heart broken inside.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I just don't know where my girlfriend Amy is. She's got to be there somewhere, along with Tails and Knuckles." said Sonic, blushing, mainly thinking about Amy but also is wondering where Tails and Knuckles are and doesn't know if they are with Amy or not.

"Ooooo looks like a certain hedgehog has a crush on a girl." teased Rairty.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MOBIUS, AMY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Sonic, blushing in embarrassment.

Everybody is laughing at Sonic, with the exception of Twilight.

"Oh my god Sonic! You are so fucking dense! Just admit that you love Amy!" said Shadow, followed by him laughing evilly.

"Grrrr WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" yelled Sonic.

Everybody except Twilight of course, is still laughing at Sonic being dense.

"Grrrr. Twilight, will you please get them to stop laughing by saying that I'm gay?" asked Sonic.

"And why in Celestia would I do that?" asked Twilight.

"Just do it!" said Sonic, getting irritated.

"Girls! Shadow! Stop laughing at him! He's gay!" yelled Twilight.

"Oh Sonic, I didn't know that you were gay!" said Shadow.

"Shut up Shadow! I am not really gay! I just wanted you all to stop laughing at me!" said Sonic.

"Come on every pony, and two hedgehogs! We need to go to Celestia's castle." said Twilight.

"But why should we go? Is it for something important?" asked a confused Shadow.

"You'll know when you get there." Said Twilight.

Suddenly they go outside and the mane six, along with Spike climbs on Sonic's back and he runs off with them, while Shadow is following them there.

Meanwhile, Amy, Knuckles and Tails are walking, right where Celestia's castle is.

"I'm tired." said Amy, as she is exhausted from all this walking.

"Me too." said Tails, as he is exhausted from all this walking.

"Amy! Tails! Stop your bitching!" yelled Knuckles.

"But our feet are sore from walking so long." complained Amy.

"Yeah. Me too." complained Tails.

"Alright! Maybe we can stop in that castle and rest there." suggested Knuckles.

"Yeah. Good idea, Knuckles." said Amy agreeing with his idea.

Not long after, Sonic, Shadow, Twilight, Spike and the rest of the mane six just arrived at Princess Celestia's castle.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in." said Sonic.

"Great id-" said Twilight as she got cut off by Discord.

"Hey guys!" said Discord, trying to troll on them.

"What do you want Dickord?!" said an annoyed Rainbow Dash.

"Me and Fluttershy were destined to be together…..together, me and you will live on, one day hopefully married." said Discord, flirting with Fluttershy.

"Dickord! This is the first and last time you try to mess with Fluttershy!" said Rarity, dragging Discord.

"Okay, okay, geez! Why can't I be nice for once?" complained Discord.

"Who's that jackass we just saw?" asked Shadow.

"That's Discord." said Twilight.

"Oh yeah, how bad is this Discord guy anyways Twilight?" asked Sonic.

"He is bad….well sort of…not really…I will explain it to you later." said Twilight.

"Oh ok." said Sonic, as he didn't mind Twilight telling him later.

Sonic, Shadow, Twilight, Spike and the rest of the mane six then go inside the castle, where Princess Celestia is standing right by the entrance.

"Hi. May I please speak to you both privately?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Sure. We don't really mind." said Sonic.

"Now what is it that you want to speak to us about, Celestia?" asked Twilight.

"Well, Sonic, I have heard of your name before. You have been fighting against that Eggman guy for a long time now, right?" said Princess Celestia.

"Yeah. That's me. Wait? How did you know all that? Uh, never mind." said Sonic, being a little surprised that Princess Celestia has heard of him.

"Now, Sonic and Twilight. I want you two to do a very important task." said Princess Celestia.

"Alright! What is the task then?" asked Twilight.

"Some unknown thief tied the Cutie Mark Crusaders up to a tree and they can't get themselves down. I want you two to save them. Think you can do that?" instructed Princess Celestia.

"Sure! We can do that!" said Twilight.

"No problem. It's a piece of cake, Celestia." said Sonic.

"Okay. You two can go." said Princess Celestia.

"We'll be back in about 5 minutes or so. Me and Sonic have to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from a tree." said Twilight.

"Take your time! It's no rush. We'll stay here until you and Sonic come back." said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight then climbs on Sonic's back and speeds through to go to the tree where the Cutie Mark Crusaders are tied up.

They then reach to where the tree is, and they see the Cutie Mark Crusaders tied up to the tree.

"Help us! We can't get down from the tree!" said Sweetie Belle, crying.

"Yeah. We're stuck up here!" complained Applebloom.

"Help is coming on your way." called out Sonic.

"Okay Sonic, you climb up the tree and untie them so that they can be free, and I will pull them down from the tree easily with some magic." said Twilight, telling Sonic the plan.

"Alright! Let's do it." said Sonic, as he climbs up the tree.

Sonic is climbing up all the way to the top of the tree, where the Cutie Mark Crusaders are tied up. It took about 10 minutes for Sonic to get up there. He then goes up close to them so that he can untie them and set them free.

"Okay girls. You are now free." said Sonic, as he untied them.

"Yes! Thanks so much for getting up there just to set us free." said Applebloom, thanking Sonic.

"No problem." said Sonic.

Sonic then climbs back down as Twilight uses the magic from her horn to magically get them down.

"Wow Twilight! Thank you for getting us down there." said Sweetie Belle, thanking Twilight.

"No problem." said Twilight.

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara comes into the scene, going up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and bullying them after Sonic and Twilight had just saved them from the tree.

"Well, well. Look what we got here." said Diamond Tiara, bullying them with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no! It's Diamond Tiara!" said Applebloom, knowing that she is going to bully them like usual.

"What do you want, Diamond?" yelled Scottaloo.

"You are a bunch of weak and pathetic losers. You all are not even cool and beautiful like me, so shut up cause you are a bunch of cowards." said Diamond Tiara, bullying the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Oh yeah. You won't be getting away with this." said Sweetie Belle, very angry at Diamond Tiara.

Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog saves the day by punching the crap out of Diamond Tiara.

"You are a annoying piece of shit!" screamed Sonic, as he punches Diamond Tiara for bullying them.

"owwww…." said Diamond Tiara as she faints to the ground and passes out.

"Good job blue critter! Diamond Tiara is a piece of crap anyways." said Sweetie Belle.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Applebloom.

"I'm Sonic-Sonic the Hedgehog. I am a new friend of Twilight Sparkle. I just came here a day ago." said Sonic, introducing himself.

"Well Sonic. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sweetie Belle." said Sweetie Belle, introducing herself.

"I'm Applebloom!" said Applebloom, introducing herself.

"And I'm Scottaloo!" said Scottaloo, introducing herself.

"Well, it has been nice meeting all of you. Me and Twilight have to go now, so see you later." said Sonic, as Twilight hops on his back.

Sonic speeds through and goes back to the castle, with Twilight on his back. Once they get back to the castle, they than go inside, with Princess Celestia standing at the entrance.

"So, did you two save the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Sure did." said Sonic.

"Good job you two." said Princess Celestia, proud at Sonic and Twilight for completing her task.

"We better go now. It's getting late. Come on every pony and two hedgehogs. Let's get back home." said Twilight, as they exit Celestia's castle.

Spike, Twilight, and the rest of the mane six climb on Sonic's back and he runs off with them, with Shadow following them.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails are resting their legs in Celestia's castle when Princess Celestia sees them, with a angry and serious look on her face.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Princess Celestia, thinking that Knuckles, Amy and Tails are bad guys.

"Uh, we were just resting our legs here. Hope you don't mind." said Tails.

"Get out." said Princess Celestia, calmly.

"What did you say?" asked Knuckles.

"I said, get out." said Princess Celestia, calmly.

Princess Luna comes in and kicks Knuckles, Amy and Tails out of the castle, where they land on the ground.

"Oh, bummer." said Amy, upset.

"Well, at least our legs are rested." said Tails in relief.

"Let's walk back and try to look for Sonic." said Knuckles.

"Great idea." said Amy, agreeing with his idea.

Sonic, Twilight, Shadow, Spike and the rest of the mane six arrive back at Twilight's house. They then go inside.

"Man, that was a pretty long day, Twilight." said Sonic, feeling a little exhausted.

"I agree." said Twilight, feeling a little exhausted as well.

"So, explain to me about this Discord guy, Twilight." said Sonic.

"Well, Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony. He once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness. That lead to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turn him to stone. However, after they lost their connection to the elements, Discord broke free and had tried attempts to rule over Equestria. Later on, Discord had reformed and we gave him a second chance, despite his past deeds." said Twilight, as she explained to Sonic on who Discord is.

"Oh I see." said Sonic.

Sonic, Twilight, Spike, Shadow and the rest of the mane six then all yawn.

"I am so damn tried." said Shadow, being exhausted.

"Me too Twilight." said Fluttershy, being exhausted.

"We can use a lot of rest. Come on every pony and two hedgehogs, let's all go to sleep." said Twilight.

Shadow, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash than fall asleep on the floor. Sonic and Twilight than go into Twilight's bedroom and then they go into Twilight's bed. Twilight than shuts the lights off in her bedroom.

"Goodnight Sonic." said Twilight.

"Goodnight Twilight." said Sonic.

They than go to sleep.


	3. LOC Returns Eggman strikes part 1

Lord of Chaos Returns/Eggman Strikes Part 1

At night, Discord was sitting on the grass, looking up at the stars in the sky without Fluttershy.

"*sighs* Why is it that everytime I try to be nice, those six ponies hate me! Well, except for Fluttershy, who's so sweet and loyal. Especially that Rainbow prick who insulted me and called me Dick-ord. I would have spent time with Fluttershy but her friends keep pushing her away from me. God! It's not like I am going to cause any harm now, since I'm reformed. I'm all lonely now thanks to them." said Discord, ranting while looking at the stars in the sky.

Suddenly, an old fat guy with a brown mustache, blue goggles, and a red suit whose name is Dr Eggman came over to the poor, innocent, lonely dracconequs with an evil grin on his face.

"Who are you?!" yelled Discord.

"I am Doctor Eggman- a brilliant scientific genius. You must be Discord, the legendary Lord of Chaos. I heard so much about you." said Eggman, proudly introducing himself to Discord.

"Yup. That's me, or that was me." said Discord, looking a bit sad.

"I see that those pesky little ponies betrayed you, huh!?" said Eggman, with an evil grin on his face.

"They never betrayed ME!" yelled Discord.

"I don't believe that. Any friend of that hyper annoying hedgehog is certainly no friend of mine." said Eggman.

"Well, you, my friend, are going down." said Discord, in seriousness.

Discord snaps his fingers and sends out the creepy faced balloons to attack Eggman.

"Give up now, Eggman, or face the consequences." said Discord, in seriousness.

Eggman blocks the attack with his robots.

"Friendship and Magic being combined is the most pathetic thing I ever heard." said Eggman.

"What the fuck?! This shit doesn't make any sense! Like, how!?" said Discord.

"When I was a child, nobody at school wanted to be my friend so my cousin Maria was my only friend. Maria and I would hang out together all the time, and play with each other, and it was absolutely excellent. I even showed her my scienfitic inventions, and she was impressed. You could say that I got my scientific skills from my grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik. Unfortunately, something terrible happened on the ark...There was an accident, and G.U.N shot poor innocent Maria on the spot! My cousin Maria...my only friend was gone! And my grandfather... well he was executed. Friendship was a lie. I saw it as a lie! I lost the only friend I had! What did she do wrong?! I didn't have any feelings for Earth left after that horrible nightmare so the child that was me, fled to another planet called Mobius. The Chaos Emeralds were magical jewels, and at the time, they looked like complete fiction. That's why Friendship and Magic don't even mix well." said Eggman.

"I see." said Discord.

"Join me... Discord, and together we will rule the world." said Eggman.

"You know what? I accept!" said Discord.

"Good." said Eggman.

"Watch out! My little ponies! Soon, your magic will be all gone! Think that I reformed?! Well, too bad! I lied. You all played me, except that Fluttershy! I will not be distracted by some rubbish! I knew it...I knew that was all a lie! The Lord of Chaos will be back! I will be back, and when I am back, I will reclaim my right to rule over Equestria! I will be unstoppable! Mwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" said Discord, laughing evilly, as he joined the evil side once again.

"I am not finished yet Sonic! Soon, you and all of your pesky little friends will be eliminated! Especially those strange ponies. Oh what the fuck, I will laugh anyways. Ho ho ho ho ho!" said Eggman.

The next day in Equestria, Sonic, Shadow, Spike, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity wake up.

"*yawns* Good morning..." said Sonic.

Good morning *yawns*" said Twilight.

Sonic looks outside. He then sees Tails, Knuckles and Amy, yawna. Tails is flying the X Tornado and Knuckles and Amy are on it. The X Tornado then lands outside on the ground

"Wait?! Is that..." said Sonic.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" said Applejack.

"It's Tails! Knuckles! Amy!" said Sonic.

"Come on. Let's get out." said Sonic, running with the ponies on his back, with Shadow alongside him.

"Hey Sonic!" said Tails

"Yo Tails!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails high-five each other.

"Hey! Shadow!" said Knuckles.

"Hello Knuckles..." said Shadow, with a angry look on his face.

"Sonic!" said Amy, running up to Sonic and hugging him. She then kisses him.

"Oh, I love you Sonic" said Amy, blushing as she hugged and kissed him.

"I love yo- No. I mean I'm glad to see you. Now stop cramming me." said Sonic, in a annoyed tone, blushing.

"Well, ponies, these are my three friends- Tails, Knuckles, and Amy- the girl I told you about." said Sonic, introducing them to the mane six.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight, introducing herself.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" said Rainbow Dash introducing herself

"I'm Fluttershy... nice to meet you" said Fluttershy, introducing herself.

"Howdy Knuckles! I'm Applejack." said Applejack, introducing herself.

"I'm Rarity." said Rarity, introducing herself.

"And Amy, I'm Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie Pie, introducing herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Applejack." said Knuckles.

"Yeah. You look cool!" said Applejack.

"Thanks" said Knuckles.

"And I'm Spike; Twilight's trusty assistant." said Spike introducing herself.

"Well, did you hear that Eggman is teaming up with some creature who calls himself Discord?" asked Tails.

"What?!" said everyone else, mindblown about Tails's question.

"How dare Discord betray us!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I should have known Discord was up to no good!" said Sonic, grunting in anger.

"You're an idiot, Knuckles." said Shadow, mocking Knuckles.

"No! You're a pathetic emo! It's your fault we got sent here!" yelled Knuckles.

"Oh, please don't tell me you got tricked by the Doctor again!" said Shadow, in anger.

"No! Grrr.." grunted Knuckles.

"Grrrrrrr…" grunted Shadow.

"Now, now, let's stop arguing!" said Pinkie, stopping the argument between Shadow and Knuckles before it got heated.

"You think I had reformed!" said a familiar voice of a certain draconequus.

Suddenly, Discord has arrived with Eggman on his side, and our heroes are angry.

"Discord! You son of a bitch!" yelled Knuckles.

"Oh, you must be that red echidna that Eggman loves to lure- Knuckles. Quite a shame that you can't join us!" said Discord.

"This doesn't look good. Eggman and that Discord guy had joined forces. Grrrr…" said Sonic, in furious anger.

"Oh, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog- the Fastest thing Alive! Well, I got news for you, blue hedgehog. I am way more faster then you." said Discord, mocking Sonic.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia comes in and crashes the party.

"Stop this now Discord! And you too- Eggman." said Celestia, in seriousness.

"Oh, you can't stop us! We are more powerful then you think." said Eggman, with an evil grin on his face.

"Princess Celestia, thank goodness you came just in time." said Twilight.

"Celestia kicked us out! She thought we were evil when we just wanted to stay for the night! That fucking bitch!" yelled Knuckles.

"Yeah. How dare she do that to us?! We're not even the real villains here." yelled Amy.

Suddenly, Twilight's face turns into a disappointed look at Celestia.

"I am very disappointed in you Celestia. They were clearly innocent!" said Twilight, in seriousness.

"Then why did they break in?!" said Celestia, with a angry look on her face.

"They probably just wanted to stay for the night." said Twilight.

"Yeah. It's true. We didn't do anything to harm you. We're sorry." said Tails.

"Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry for kicking you three out. I thought you were a part of Eggman." said Celestia.

"Aww shucks..it's fine. Mistaken identity happens all the time." said Amy.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Celestia. I'm Tails." said Tails, introducing himself.

"You don't need to introduce yourselves. I know about you three already." said Celestia.

"There's no time for this!" said Twilight, in seriousness.

"You're right!" said Celestia, in seriousness.

"I will rule Equestria, again Celestia, so don't bother defeating us." said Discord, with an evil grin on his face.

"As for you Sonic- you will be over. Ho ho ho ho.!" said Eggman, laughing evilly.

"We need to stop those guys." said Sonic, in seriousness.

"You're right." said Twilight, in seriousness.


End file.
